primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Mer Creature
The Mer creatures are creatures from the future that resembled seal-like apes. They are around 4.5 metres long and 2 metres tall. The Mer seemed intelligent, by locking up humans their human prisoners in a sewer, acting like a pantry. Mer seemed to have a society ruled by one large, red "MerQueen", with the other, much smaller animals her subordinates. The Mer did not at any point kill any of their supposed victims, showing this may have been a way of keeping them fresh, to eat in harder times. Near the episode's end, the MerQueen tried to grab Abby Maitland, although Abby must have escaped through the anomaly. When she was found, she was not near the MerQueen, and was unharmed. Only when the team tried to rescue her did the MerQueen react aggressively by charging at the team Several Mer came through the Future Beach anomaly, as the bay was flooded at the time it opened. With no water on the other side, this would create a vaccuum that sucked the Mer and a Future Shark through, even though the anomaly was only open for a few seconds. Some Mer ended up in a canal in the Isle of Dogs. They also made a base in an abandoned warhouse, which had partially flooded. Here they held the captured Abby Maitland and Lucien Hope. A couple of Mer Creature were captured by Oliver Leek. They escaped along with the other creatures and tried to break out of the base.They returned to the main room when the sound for food and killed stephen . (Episode 2.7). Trivia *Since they come from the future, they might come from the same era as the Future Predator, and their adaptation to live in the sea may have been in response to competition from them *They appear to have very weak skulls, as several characters are able to kill them, or at least knock them out, by dropping heavy objects on their heads. Despite this, one was seen ramming its head against a door in the season 2 finale with no apparent damage done to it. *"Mer" is French for sea. *The large red Mer which takes Abby into the future is the (female) leader of the colony of Mer, and is known as a Merqueen. The Merqueen displays similarities to elephant seals, as she (perhaps accidentally) crushes other Mer while trying to get to her enemy. The elephant seal, a type of huge amphibious sea mammal, does this when fighting rivals for mating. *Like the Future Predator, the Mer is likely to have been inspired by Dougal Dixon's book After Man: A zoology of the future. In the book, set 50 million years in the future, primates have radiated in several new forms and one of them has adapted to swim and catch fish in the waters of tropical rivers. A further evolution of this "swimming monkey" might turn it into a seal-like creature similar to the Mer. *Nick's joking comment abut the Mer being a possible descendant of humans is a reference to the satire novel Galápagos, by Kurt Vonnegut. *It's possible in their natural habitat, Mer are natural prey for Future Sharks as the two come from the same region, and modern sharks patrol breeding colonies of seals. *It is possible that one of the exctint animal skeletons in episode 1 was a mer creature skeleton. *Mer colonies could work like a mole rat colony, the largest female giving birth and everyother mer does mundane activites like hunting or protecting the kids and the queen. *Like Pristichampsus, Camouflage Beast & Dracorex, the Mer could be another example of creatures from the anomalies influencing mythology, others possibly went to even further in the past via anomalies and their tails and vaguely humanoid shapes could have influnced the myth of Mermaids. Behind the Scenes *The commentary on this episode mentioned that the original plan for the Mer's time period was for the sky to be red, to make it look less peaceful. Gallery File:Promo 7.jpg Mer creature promo.jpg Image:Mer.jpg|A Mer Creature grabbing Abby Mers vs Team.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Future Creatures Category:Primates